moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SethGrey
You're seeing this message because you made your first contribution (or something like that). Welcome to the Moon Guard Wiki and the administrator's hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If you require any help, feel free to head to the Tutorial page and get yourself acquainted with this wiki's formatting. Otherwise, feel free to head to one of the administrator's pages and seek help from there. -- Berlshenk (Talk) 21:20, July 7, 2010 Talking with Drak! Hey Seth, it's Drak! Sup', man? not much mate SethGrey 19:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I wanted to thank you for the nice post on Arrow's page when I could maybe still catch you still online here. If you remember things that need to be put in please don't hesitate. I think of her page as more of a dedication to those lazy people we've RPed with that just never got around to making their own or quit the game. So! Let me know somewhere in the wiki if you have anything to add, from anyone you know. Darksword160 16:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Heh, my memory is extremely fuzzy around that time period, I myself am try to look toward the future, and hopefully write about that future, on a side note, I do apologise for what happened when I came back, I do believe I let my angry hold the wheel, while I myself took the back seat. SethGrey 16:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Tis quite alright, I forgave you of everything even before the Arrow/Seth death scene. I understand you as a person and I did sort of expect the response that you gave on the guild issue. You're not a weak person but I will say you were inexperienced at that date in time, but everything ended up more or less settled. If you didn't know Valcore and Lokhir even made up recently, Val's remaking the House and wanted the Blackhearts as allies, wierdest crap I've ever heard but I'm proud of them both. I think the House falling apart not only helped our RP stories but also improved the people involed. Except for Thaelan.... but I guess if Lokhir and Val can make up then if he ever came back I could make an attempt there as well. I will say that out of all the RP guilds I've dabbled in on Moon Guard you were the best, even over Regnum Caelestis's GM. If you ever decide to give the GM thing another shot I would most definately support you in saying you should, keep that open mind and easy humor and you'll find that people will respond to your enthusiasm. *tips my hat/helm to you*Darksword160 16:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Heh, thanks. I had heard some Rumors that Valcore might be trying that, but to my knowldge there were just rumors, but relation to GMing again, still on the fence, I like my current guild, even if we do get nothing done, but it's not only that, at least in my mind, a major hurdle i'd have to cross if I did GM again was RP. Atleast to me I felt as if the House as a whole didn't do a whole lot, unless it was with the Blades, and RP with the Blades never goes wrong. SethGrey 16:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I got the info out of Lokhir just the other day so it seems a pretty recent rumor. And I didn't mean as just Seth but even on another character, you have the aspects that guild leaders need. Don't think I"m trying to pressure you into anything here but with enough people and will power just nearly anything can be done/done well. I would ask you one more thing though before I leave you the heck alone today :P. If you wouldn't mind rating Arrow's page for me (on her talk if you'd like) from 1-10 one being the worst. Opinions of others matter to me so I like to ask. I won't be adding much to her page just yet (got hooked up on Vena's stuff with the admins) but I also need to rack my brain for what exactly happened next. More importantly the details before we set Hexon on The Dominion. If you wondered why I hadn't posted in a few weeks. Darksword160 16:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Heh, no worries about pressure, that RP thing is a hurdle i'd have to cross for any guild, as for bothering me, your never a bother. I will sure rate you page, the least I can do, and i'm trying to get back into the habit of checking this place out more often myself =b. SethGrey 16:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC)